


I'm still in love with a queen.

by chiaraherondale



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, Late Night Conversations, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, night visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaraherondale/pseuds/chiaraherondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis and Lola's wedding, Mary pays a visit to Louis in his chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still in love with a queen.

The wedding was beautiful. The servants decorated the room with white, pink and beige flowers and many candles. Lola’s dress was very beautiful, too, and it emphasized her curvy frame. Her hair was carefully braided, with little pearls in the braid. Her face glowed with happiness.

Louis, on the other hand, was dressed in black. His clothing was interlaced with shiny white threads. He had a smile on his face as Lola walked down the aisle. His hair was polished, for once, and his signature beard was shaved. _He looks like a different person_ , Mary thought.

_And he is also rather attractive_ , is what she also thought, but would never admit. _Could_ never admit.

As Louis and Lola kissed, Francis gripped Mary’s hand. She took a shaky breath and looked away from the kiss, at her husband. He was smiling, but he had a worried expression on. Was it possible he was still jealous? After all Mary had done to prove she didn’t have feelings for Louis? After she set Louis up with Lola?

When the ceremony was finally over, Mary retired to her chambers after telling Francis she didn’t feel well. He knew better, but he let her go. As she was leaving, she passed Louis. He glanced at her only for a second or two, but it was enough for her to shatter.

She walked faster and faster, until she was running, holding her dress in order not to trip over it. When she arrived to her chambers, she lay on the bed and began crying.

Tears streamed down her face, in waterfalls, and she couldn’t stop them. Flashbacks kept playing over and over in her head: Louis and Lola, kissing. Louis and Lola, dancing. Louis and Lola, when she first suggested them to be together. Louis and Lola, walking in the royal gardens, holding hands.

At first, everyone thought their engagement was rather strange and scandalous, but when they began showing their feelings for one another in public, people believed them. And Mary did, too. She was happy for them, she was happy they eventually fell in love.

However, there was a small part of her which was hurting because of it. She refused to acknowledge the existence of this piece of her heart, though. It was too dangerous, too reckless, too passionate, too naive. It was not safe for a queen.

Why was she crying, anyway? It’s not like she loved Louis. She just… cared about him. Yes. That was the word. She cared about him, as he was a loyal friend of the Crown. And now a husband of one of her closest friends.

Eventually, Mary fell asleep and the tears dried on her cheeks.

It was almost dawn when she woke up. The castle was quiet–everybody must’ve fallen asleep long ago. Lola and Louis must’ve also already consummated their marriage. Mary slowly sat up on her bed and looked around. Her room was empty, and quite dark.

Without knowing what she was doing, she got up and left her room. Her legs carried her as if they had a mind of their own, and the closer she got, the wilder her heart was beating. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the door.

As amazing as the idea was when Mary first thought of it, now it didn’t seem so great. Or maybe Mary just lost her bravery for a while. Anyway, she just stood there, in front of his chambers, unsure of what to do. She found herself knocking at the door, but then she turned and walked away.

A door opened behind her, suddenly, loudly.

A few footsteps followed her, quietly, quickly.

And before she knew it, Louis was standing in front of her and blocking her path.

She took him in. His hair was disheveled again, and this brought certain peace—to know at least some things were the same way they had always been.

“What are you doing here, Mary?” Louis asked her with a voice so husky, so raw, so tired, so stripped of all the politeness, that she had to take a step back. In this hour, he probably had his guard off and it was just him, without having to pretend to be someone he was not.

“I just came to ask you how did your consummation go,” Mary announced, avoiding Louis’ eyes. She was afraid of the expression she might see in them.

Louis scoffed. “Oh, really,” he said, his voice full of sarcasm. “Very well, then. It was amazing. Until Jean-Philippe began crying and Lola left me to take care of him,” he finished, his voice not sounding very excited.

Mary looked up, and when she saw Louis’ blank expression, she couldn’t help but giggle a little. He narrowed his eyes. “Your Majesty! Are you laughing at me?” he teased her.

“Not at all, Louis. Not at all.”

He smiled at her, truly smiled at her, for the first time in weeks. And it felt so good, so warm, so comfortable, so hopeful.

“Why are you here, really?” Louis was looking at her intensively now. She couldn’t hold his gaze. It was too much.

_I don’t even know_ , Mary told herself.

“And why did you leave the wedding?” he blurted out suddenly. Mary looked up, wary all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Louis muttered.

“Actually, I would love to answer that question. However, could we possibly go to your chambers?” Mary asked, and after she saw his shocked expression, she corrected herself: “Because I don’t want to be heard, of course.”

“Ah, of—of course,” Louis stuttered and walked to the door. He opened it, and before she knew it, Mary was inside.

The sheets of the bed were messy, the window open. The whole room was lit by the dawn outside. It was orange and pink and beautiful.

“Have a seat,” Louis offered her, pointing to the big chair next to the window. He had a concerned look on. Maybe she scared him off. She shouldn’t have come.

“No, thanks, I’d rather stay standing.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, both of them looking at each other, exploring the eyes of the other person, wishing to unravel their secrets. And then, they spoke at once.

“I wanted to talk to you about—“ is what Mary said.

“Please, just say something—“ is what Louis said.

A nervous giggle. A long stare. A deep breath in. Mary began.

“Look, I wanted to talk to you about—about—Louis, I don’t even know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” And with that, she turned to leave. She took one step, and then Louis’ hand gripped hers and he turned her around.

The sudden movement caused their bodies to connect. Her whole upper body was pressed against Condé’s, and she was looking up into his eyes, and he was looking down at her, and their breaths were mixing, and she suddenly felt really warm all over her body.

She didn’t know how it happened, or who leaned in first, but here she was, with her lips on Louis’ and her hands in his hair. He circled his arms around her waist and lifted her up. It was a battle, but a passionate one. He tasted like wine, passion, swords and power, but also like spring, happiness, fruit and hope. He was so many things, and he was here, right now, kissing her, exploring her.

One of his hands moved away from her waist and he caressed her. He caressed her face, her hair, her neck, her collarbones, her dress. Then, he began kissing her face.

He kissed away the pain. The insecurities. The royal responsibilites. The fear.

“Louis,…” she moaned, and that was it. He gripped her tighter, she pulled harder at his hair. He crashed his lips onto hers. They savoured each other. Each of them knew exactly what to do, because each of them had dreamt of this for too long. Their bodies became one, moving in perfect harmony.

When they finally broke apart, their breaths were ragged. Louis still held Mary in his arms, though.

“Louis, but… I thought you were in love with Lola. I thought Lola was in love with you,” Mary said in disbelief.

Louis laughed a bitter laugh. “You really believed that? Mary, I and Lola agreed to behave like we were in love, because we wanted to _protect_ you. If we ignored each other, don’t you think people would talk? They would realize the engagement was just to stop the rumors of my love for you. These people are not stupid, Mary. And we would not risk your happiness.”

“But—but—Louis—“ Mary was unable to express all the thoughts inside her. A smile was tugging at her lips, threatening to give away the fact that she felt happy for the first time in months.

“Mary, _it’s all an act_. Can’t you see? We are doing it because we want to protect you, because we love you.”

“But—Louis—Do you still love me?”

Louis scoffed. “Of course, Mary! I’ve fallen in love with you the very first moment I saw you, and I’ve been in love with you ever since! As I stated in my letter: I’ve fallen in love with a queen. And Mary, **_I’m still in love with a queen_**. And I will be in love with you, ’til death do us part.”

She was looking at him, trying to find out if he really was serious. His look was full of love, full of bare emotion. He really was serious. He really loved her, still.

“I love you too, Louis,” she whispered and caressed his cheek. “But how will we make it work?”

Louis looked at the window, and then, with his thumb, turned Mary’s head towards it. “Look at the sun, Mary. It’s rising again, promising a better day, a better future. Promising a new chance to find happiness. Promising hope. _You_ are my sun, Mary. _You give me hope_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this one, I know it probably sucks and I know I am not good at writing cheesy stuff. But there's only few Mary x Louis fanfics, so I thought I'd write one.


End file.
